In construction and design of electronic devices it is often advantageous to allocate electronic components in functional groups. Functional allocation may be one way of enabling modular design which in circuit board design can be used to speed up design by reusing modular circuit patterns for similar functions. Modular circuits are often allocated to share the same circuit board but for efficiency reasons or design constraint reasons it may be preferable to allocate different functional circuits to different boards. While this enables modular production of boards which for example have functional use in several different electronic products the assembly of products with multiple boards is generally slower and requires more steps compared to the assembly of single board electronic devices.